my_personal_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Anomaly XJ-9041
Anomaly Classification Number XJ-9041 Database Anomaly XJ-9041, or Subject X, was detained willfully during a raid on the ruins of Ma'ale Iron. Subject was found guilty of multiple misconducts such as dismembering 14 children's fingernails and painting them with their own blood. Subject is currently being held in Cell #74, though compound officials are considering changing cells after a black, corrosive substance was discovered oozing from the walls shortly after detainment. Physical Appearance XJ-9041 appears to be a thin, emaciated humanoid creature of a glowing blood-crimson color, and possessed anthropomorphic arms and legs, which are long and disturbingly out of proportion. Subject seems to be visibly malnutritioned. Subject's size is slightly smaller than that of an average human's. Subject seems to possess no hair on body whatsoever, one blinded red eye and another a slit-pupiled reptilian eye. Subject can open jaw up to 4 times the norm of humans. Subject's skin is translucent and red as aforementioned above, and shows very little muscle mass, and is hypothesized to be composed of hemoglobin, veins, and prostate tissue. Despite lacking epidermis, subject is not responsive to contact. Subject can move upright, but prefers to walk on all fours. Subject Behavior XJ-9041 shows a calm and charming behavior to others, but brain scans have shown subject to be heavily psychotic, primarily suffering from dacnomania. Subject is naturally homicidal and is quick to aggression despite its charismatic and restrained demeanor. Subject is extremely dangerous and must be chained to the chair with special minerals that reduce the energy of an organism. Subject is also highly intelligent with an IQ off the rational charts, and appears to have photographic memory. Subject has never made any attempts to escape to date. Subject may bite when aggravated however, and the enzymes in its saliva are of low pH level (2-4) and therefore acidic, and can burn away cell tissue. Subject has a peculiar tendency to call others "Friend(s)" in discourse, saying it fits well in its mouth. Subject also claims he originates from "a World of Bone". Officials are not sure what this means, but study upon the Jewish religion reveals a Hell-esque afterrealm known as "Tzoah Rotachat", also known as the "World of Bone". Subject may be referring to this. Subject may laugh at times, and the laugh is reported to be that of a 5-8 year old child's giggle. It is reported to be loud, extremely painful to hear and causes temporary tinnitus at times. Stronger laughs are said to be difficult to distinguish from a child's giggle or a child's scream, and an especially strong laughs emitted by subject are reported to sound more like a child crying. Officials within 1.5 to 2 meters of subject, or in visual contact with it, will begin to slowly experience a strong urge to submit to its will. Brain scans reveal an alternate brain wave pattern from subject overlaps that of the original host, effectively snuffing it out and causing a type of brain death to the host. The host then undergoes several psychoses. Observation shows bodies of "possessed" hosts decay at a highly accelerated rate, eventually becoming little more than mummified corpses. Personnel within 10 meters of Anomaly XJ-9041 will feel uneasy, and may hear unintelligible whispering, migraines, and suicidal tendencies. A deep malaise may be felt when interacting with subject. Subject is known to secrete corrosive human blood at times with a pH level of 4.5, and can form patterns with said substance, usually cryptic messages in Italian, Latin, Sanskrit, Hebrew, etc. This corrosive blood can melt even steel. This is the main reason subject may have to move to a new cell. More information may come soon. ' Screen_Shot_2016-02-02_at_8.10.07_PM.png|XJ-9041 prior to first interrogation. XJinduction.png|First photographic image of XJ-9041. ' Category:Anomalies Category:Containment Files Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Major Characters Category:Characters